villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:SpaceProtagonist/Complete Monsters
Hey there, follow wiki users. For those of you who don't already know me, my username is SpaceProtagonist (I'm not gonna tell you my real name). I'm a regular user on this Villains Wiki, and I'm usually pretty nice. I've got to tell you, before I came here, I had no idea there were so many different kinds of villains. Affably Evil, Faux Affably Evil, Amoral, Anti-Villains, Artificial Intelligence, Chaotic Neutral, Chaotic Evil, Comic Reliefs, Delusional, Demons, Dissociative, Extremists, Fallen Heroes, Friends of Heroes, Grey Zone, Hero's Lovers, Honorable, In Love, Incompetent, Inconclusive, Insecure, Kids, Lawful Neutral, Lawful Evil, Love Rivals, Mentally Ill, Mischievous, Mute, Necessary Evil, On & Off, Partners in Crime, Possessed and/or Brainwashed, Predators, Protagonists, Protective, Psychotic, Redeemed, Remorseful, Scapegoat, Tragic, Vigilante, Villains by Proxy and that's not even a complete list. But one of my personal favorites is the Complete Monster, but you know it as Pure Evil. Complete monsters are the darkest villains of them all, and villain with no redeeming qualities or features. Most villains in fiction have a tragic backstory or have limits on the chaos they'll cause, but not these guys. These guys are rotten to the core. Villains like these really stand out in the story on the wickedness, they're never seen in a positive way, and they don't show regret for their crimes. Unfortunately, a category like this is abused on a regular basis on this wiki. So to weaken the abuse, I thought I'd write a blog showing some examples of these monsters to show what's excepted for a villain to qualify, and if a franchise has too many villains to name, I'll give it its own page. Let me know in the comments if you like this. Examples *Anime and Manga�� Franchises with their own sections: Berserk, Bleach, Cutey Honey, Devilman, Digimon, Dragon Ball, Fist of the North Star, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Kamen Rider, Marvel Animation, Mega Man NT Warrior, Naruto, One Piece, Pokémon, Pretty Cure, Sword Art Online, Transformers, Yu-Gi-Oh! Untitled-4.png|Harvest (Darker Than Black: Flower of Darkness) Dokuro_v02p165_4.gif|Kawashima Junta (Dokuro) Dbb5c66a2534e8569bb5a59cea60ae0df35e2c4b_659195_1739_1249.jpg|Masami Sakurane (Happiness) Horriblesubs-kill-la-kill-24-720p-mkv_snapshot_16-50_2014-03-28_15-58-08.jpg|Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) JL0.jpg|Johan Liebert (Monster manga) holding a child gun hostage. NxRqf0C.jpg|Tomas (Muhyo and Roji) Makishima kills.jpg|Shogo Makishima (Psycho-Pass) TwEEmho.jpg|Aoi Yusaka (Psyren) GAd7Cu2.jpg|Kurara Tendo (Release the Spyce) V0raq8o.jpg|Alexia Kerib (SSSS.GRIDMAN) 0.jpg|Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) *Comic Books⚡ Franchises with their own sections: 2000 AD, BIONICLE, Buffyverse, Conan the Barbarian, DC and associated continuities, Disney Kingdoms, Dungeons & Dragons, G.I. Joe, Godzilla, Hellraiser, Icon Comics, Marvel Comics, Red Sonja, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Star Trek, Star Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers, The Ultraverse, Valiant Comics 3537124-9780175760-33552.jpg|The Polymath (Absolution: Rubicon) 548495_10151287598612324_379718202_n_7.jpg|Madder Red (Bedlam) Decker 6.png|Decker Marce (Burning Fields) 2015018-519.jpg|"The Collector" (Chew) TF9GVnF.png|Lacey (Cinder and Ashe) P00025.jpg|Wick (Clive Barker's Next Testament) 6yaWNnS.jpg|David Montgomery (Death Sentence) 0146378439_full.jpg|Chaos (E.V.I.L. Heroes) 2847228-letter_37.jpeg|Tujiro (Grendel) 2446972_irredeemable_8_by_fatheadwilson.png|*The Plutonian (Irredeemable) *Image is the cover of Issue #8 42_19.jpg|The Master (Nailbiter) RCO004_w_1496854270.jpg|Lord Golgotha (Reborn) YELLOWBASTARD.jpg|Roark Jr. (Sin City)- film version AGWbCkL.jpg|Markus "Siegfried" Jung (Über) The-walking-dead-rick-hand-cut-off.jpg|The Governor (The Walking Dead) *Fan Works�� Franchises with their own sections: Creepypasta *Film�� Franchises with their own sections: Disney, Dungeons & Dragons, Godzilla, Hellraiser, Highlander, James Bond, Kamen Rider, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Star Wars, Ultra Series, Wallander *Literature�� Franchises with their own sections: BIONICLE, Conan the Barbarian, DC Literature, Discworld, Dungeons & Dragons, Harry Potter, Jack Reacher, James Bond, Kamen Rider, Marvel Literature, Redwall, A Song of Ice and Fire, Star Trek, Star Wars, Stephen King, WarCraft, The Witcher *Live-Action TV�� Franchises with their own sections: 24, American Horror Story, Arrowverse, Buffyverse, CSI Verse, Criminal Minds, Disney, Game of Thrones, Grimm, Highlander, JAG, Kamen Rider, Law & Order, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Ripper Street, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Star Trek, Super Sentai, Ultra Series, The Vampire Diaries, Wallander, Whoniverse, The X-Files *Music�� *Tabletop Games�� Franchises with their own sections: Betrayal at House on the Hill, Dungeons & Dragons, World of Darkness *Video Games�� Franchises with their own sections: Assassin's Creed, BIONICLE, Call of Duty, DC Video Games, Digimon, Disney, Dragon Age, Dragon Ball, Dungeons & Dragons, The Elder Scrolls, Fallout, Final Fantasy, Fire Emblem, Halo, Mega Man, Metal Gear, Mortal Kombat, Pokémon, Resident Evil, RuneScape, Shin Megami Tensei, Sonic the Hedgehog, Star Craft, Star Trek, Star Wars, Tales Series, Transformers, WarCraft, The Witcher, Xeno, Ys *Visual Novels Franchises with their own sections: Ace Attorney, When They Cry *Webcomics�� *Web Original�� Franchises with their own sections: BIONICLE, Creepypasta, SCP Foundation *Western Animation�� Franchises with their own sections: BIONICLE, Cartoon Network, Conan the Adventurer, DC Animation, Disney, G.I. Joe, Marvel Animation, Star Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers *Other Media ''2000 AD'' Screen shot 2012-07-06 at 5.36.38 AM.png|Judge Death (Judge Dredd) ("The crime iss life. The ssentence iss...DEATH!") Tumblr_m649yxtwPe1rsdqwto1_500.jpg|Slough Feg (Sláine) ''Batman'' Zsasz_491.jpg|Victor Zsasz killing one of his victims. ("I have no dysfunctional family background. I suffered neither childhood abuse nor trauma. I kill for one reason only...Because I choose to.") File:Timthumb2.jpg|Deacon Blackfire (Batman: The Cult) ''BIONICLE'' Art Mata Nui Versus Makuta Teridax.png|Makuta Teridax fighting Mata Nui. ("The people of the world are builders. But look into their hearts, and you will find they also have the power to destroy. I am that power. I am destruction. And I WILL destroy you.") ''Bleach'' 306bf7860ce3c36168b9b9d2b64f03ab.png|Sōsuke Aizen impaling Momo Hinamori while hugging her. [[:Category:Buffyverse Villains|Buffyverse, Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel]] Angelus holds Willow hostage..png|[[Angelus|Angelus (Buffy The Vampire Slayer Innocence)]] holding Willow hostage. (*"It's no big mystery, man. (Humans) suffer, they die. That's what they're there for.") *Quote is from the Angel episode Orpheus. Buffy_simone_season_eight.jpg|Simone Doffler (Buffy The Vampire Slayer comics) Cartoon Network Adventure_time_hardcover_by_duss005_d5vez4r-fullview.jpg|The Lich (Adventure Time) stucking up the life in the Land of Ooo ''Conan the Barbarian'' 2595527_numedides_savage_sword_of_conan_049_07_8.jpg|King Numedides (Conan the Liberator) bathing in young virgins' blood. ''Cutey Honey'' Screen_shot_2017_12_02_at_53448_pm_1.png|Tarantula Claw (Cutie Honey a Go Go) slicing Ayu in half, after her screams got on her nerves. ("I am Sister Jill's eyes and ears, Tarantula Claw! Lurking in the darkness, walking in the shadows, I capture words with these threads and deliver them to Sister Jill. That's my motto.") DC Universe and Vertigo Comics Note: Batman, Milestone Comics, and Superman all have their own sections. 1905884-black_beetle_trigon_1.jpg|Trigon the Terrible (Teen Titans) *Image is from Booster Gold #23 Black manta 000612.jpg|Black Manta (Aquaman) killing Aquaman's son. ("Y'see, deep down, in my most secret heart of hearts, I'm still a totally depraved sonuvabitch whose main goal in life is to watch you die. Slowly and painfully. Just like your kid.") All-Star_Western_Vol_3_18_Textless.jpg|Vandal Savage *Image is the cover of All-Star Western Issue #18 Force_4.png|Major Force (Captain Atom) images| Onimar Synn (Hawkman) Abby-arcane-is-dead.jpg|Anton Arcane (Swamp Thing-New 52) ''Devilman'' IMG 4008.jpg|Jinmen with his human victims' souls trapped with an imprint on his shell. ''Digimon'' 018_2_1.jpg|Myotismon (Digimon V-Tamer 01) preparing to murder a group of Digimon children. ("VenomMyotismon is Myotismon's left behind hatred. In exchange for his intelligence, he gained ultimate power. He just is overflowing with the desire to kill, kill, KILL!") Disney�� Judge Frollo Found Quasimodo & Esmeralda.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame cornering Quasimodo and Esmeralda and attempting to kill them. ("And He shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit!") [[:Category:Dragon Ball Villains|''Dragon Ball'' and Dragon Ball Z]] 32seconds.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) torturing Vegeta to near death. 5ig0iu.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) eating a civilian with his tail. ("In the end, when I'm the victor...I will kill every single human being on this planet. I'll come methodically after every last one of you, and I'll watch your faces twist with fear.") ''Dungeons & Dragons'' Rsz_demonweb.jpg|Lolth (Forgotten Realms) "*Great Goddess, Mother of the Dark, grant me the blood of my enemies for drink and their living hearts for meat. Grant me the screams of their young for song, grant me the helplessness of their males for my satisfaction, grant me the wealth of their houses for my bed. By this unworthy sacrifice I honor you, Queen of Spiders, and beseech of you the strength to destroy my foes." *Quote is from War of the Spider Queen ''Fist of the North Star'' Rsz_jackal2.png|Jackal killing one of his own men after he suggested a haircut. ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' Comb14032016122219-1-.jpg|King Bradley/Pride (2003 anime) strangling Selim - his own son - to death, and ranting about being an agent of God. ("You are foolish, all of you, even my own son.") ''G.I. Joe'' Gijoe_movie_2_0025.jpg|Zartan (G.I. Joe Film Series) stabbing a Joe in the back in a comic adaption of G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (*"On my orders, the covert special forces unit, codenamed Cobra, terminated with extreme prejudice Joe command, facilities, personnel. The GI Joes... are no more.") *Quote is from G.I. Joe: Retaliation ''Godzilla'' Rsz_3370261_gigan_and_ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah and Gigan destorying the life on a planet. ''Gundam'' Download_379-1-.jpg|Gihren Zabi (Moblie Suit Gundam) using a Colony Drop to exterminate vast swathes of Earth's population ("Gihren is a despot trying to exterminate the very source of life that has supported and nurtured him. We, of the Federation, shall never comprehend the monstrosity of his actions.") ''Hellraiser'' Hellraiser_2.jpg|Frank Cotton (Hellraiser films) killing one of his many victims. ''JoJo's Bizzare Adventure'' Hqdefault_2.jpg|Terence T. D'Arby (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders) stealing a person's soul and turning the person into a doll. Angelo2.jpg|Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable} about to bite a dog's face off as an act of anger for having stepped in the poor thing's poop. ''Kamen Rider'' Sojishitashimobeating1.jpg|Soji Shitashimo (Kamen Rider Amazons) savagely beating Nozomi in front of Mamoru with his own fists until her face is a bloodied mess, laughing at her suffering like a child playing with a toy. ("Just getting ready to exercise.") Marvel Animation 3_34.jpg|Ultron (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) killing most of the Avengers and conquering half the planet. Marvel Comics Note: Conan the Barbarian, The Punisher, Spider-Man and X-Men all have their own sections. Bullseye_Greatest_Hits_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Bullseye (Daredevil) Rco023_1468950610_6.jpg|Ultron from the Runaways comics killing a boy's mother in front of him. ("Don't shed a tear for your birth creature, my darling simulacrum. Your mother was a degenerate criminal, nothing more than raw genetic stock for your glorious technological future!") TEARING.jpg|Maestro (Incredible Hulk) 428144_32_1.jpg|Wong Chu (Iron Man) 3219171_thunderbolts16406.jpg|Baron Heinrich Zemo (Thunderbolts) ''Mega Man'' Milestone Comics Oblivion_resize.png|Kali'kak (Icon) ("One by one, you will come to know Oblivion!") ''Naruto'' File:Naruto_Captured.png|Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Boruto: Naturo The Movie) absorbing Kurama's chakra from Naruto. ''One Piece'' Ive_killed_the_whole_island_with_the_weapon_two_piece_version_6.jpg|Caesar Clown blowing up an island after getting violently jealous of his former associate Dr. Vegapun. [[:Category:Pokemon Villains|''Pokémon'' and the Anime]] Document_1.jpg|Grings Kodai (Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions) blackmailing a Zoroark to terrorize innocents, by threatening to electrocute his baby Zorua. ("Stop right there, Zoroark! One step closer and this little one is no more!") ''Power Rangers'' 44029892_1835910873188299_7135236040792473600_n.jpg|[[Lord Drakkon|Lord Drakkon (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Boom! Studios comic and Shattered Grid)]] ''The Punisher'' 844daafd66a40ecf3219f2e074ee1a85.jpg|Barracuda (Fury: My War Gone By) about to execute soliders via chainsaw. ("So you go ahead an' scream, homes. You beg. You plead." Screaming is "music to my muthafuckin' ears.") ''Red Sonja'' Kulan_gath.jpg|Kulan Gath sacrificing a person for his blood. ''RoboCop'' Robocop_cm_image_proposal2.jpg|Clarence Boddicker (1987 film) ("Bye-bye, baby!") ''Sherlock Holmes'' File:Dracula_8.png|Vlad Dracula (Victorian Undead II: Sherlock Holmes vs. Dracula) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Archiecomicssonicmonster_2857.jpg|Dark Enerjak (Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog) using the several victims' souls as robotic slaves. ''Spider-Man'' 3902606-cletus_kasady-carnage-mind_bomb-1-art.jpg|Carnage (Carnage: Mind Bomb) rearranging the dead bodies into his artwork. ("I know nine million ways to kill a body and I love every single one of them.") I am Knull.jpg|Knull (Donny Cates' Venom) [[:Category:Star Trek Villains|''Star Trek'' and Expanded Universe]] Dolim.jpg|[[Commander Dolim|Commander Dolim (Star Wars Enterprise) Azati Prime]] ("You don't want to know my specialty.") [[:Category:Star Wars Villains|''Star Wars,'' Expanded Universe and Legends ]] File:Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13684.jpg|Sheev Palpatine attempting to kill Luke Skywalker with force lightning (offscreen) ("Now, young Skywalker... you will die.") ''Superman'' Brainiac544.png|Promotional work of Brainiac from Action Comics #544 ''Sword Art Online'' Vol_06_-_169.png|Shoichi Shinkawa (Sword Art Online: Phantom Bullet Arc) about to kill one of the players ("Let your fear carve one name into your brains, the name I share with this weapon: Death Gun!") ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kavaxas.jpg|[[Kavaxas|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) Heart of Evil]] *("In a dimension of suffering, in an age of pain, I ruled on a throne of bone!") *Quote's from End Times ''Transformers'' Unicronnoms_7171.jpg|Unicron (The Transformers-comic book) ''The Ultraverse'' Pumpkin.png|Lord Pumpkin and his killed innocent people. Valiant Comics Rco004_1473739962.jpg|The Deathsmith (The Second Life of Dr. Mirage) ("Good evening, ladies and gentlemen—I'll be your murderer tonight!") 4798660-master_darque.png|Master Darque ''When They Cry'' Kanamori killing Marie.jpg|Yoshihito Kanamori (Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni) strangling Marie to death. Orphanage_leader.jpg|Staff Leader (Higurashi: When They Cry) ''X-Men'' Rsz_76962_119252_selene.png|Selene Gallio about to drain the life out of one of her victims and kill her.("Find yourself some other prey. The Starchilde belongs to Selene!") Detail2.jpg|*Johnston Coffin (Generation X) *Image is the cover of Generation X Issue #66 Victor_Creed_(Earth-41001).jpg|Sabretooth ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Bakura_monster_9.jpg|Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh manga) ("Penalty Game! MIND DOLL!")